The Sins of Blood
by SakuraNightStar
Summary: Mazaki Anzu is a perfectly normal college girl living a perfectly normal college life...until a certain CEO arrives with a not so perfectly normal curse...with both come out unscathed or will they be cursed forever? please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Koooooonnichiwa minna-san! Sakura NightStar's back with yet ANOTHER story!!! Yeah, Yeah I know, I totally should be working on my other stories such Secrets of the Sea and Love Of Shadows II that I promised you all, but I came up with this idea and I just HAD to start writing it! ;;; Anywayz, this is my first Anzu x Kaiba fic ever. Normally I don't really write about these two but I've been reading some AxK fics lately (thanks to Saiya-jin Spice) and I just had an inspiration. Well this story is sure to be something you've never read before. (I know, I have a totally demented sort of creativity, but hey, that's good right?) Its kind of an AU, it takes place just after the YGO gang have graduated high school and have kicked off college. Things may seem to be going ok for the freshmen Mazaki Anzu and Kaiba Seto, but then something happens to change everyone for good….

**Chapter 1 – A Love Bite?**

Kaiba Seto closed his eyes and rubbed his temples irritably. Oh, how he _hated_ these stupid business parties! They were pointless. It was just a gathering of a bunch of different employees who either hated each other or were having secret affairs. It had no significance accept to have people dress up, eat and engage in awkward, far to fakely polite conversations. Yet, he, Kaiba Seto, the head of Kaiba Corporations was stuck in this insane prison. His temples throbbed with irritation. He couldn't even could how many times people had come up to him and told him what a magnificent job he was doing and how amazing it was that the largest corporation in Japan was run by a high school graduate. Quite frankly he was tired of the ass-kissing and flirtations. He would much rather be doing something of significance with his time.

"Dijo-bu dayo, Kaiba-san?" came an extremely annoying female voice. He opened his eyes and peered down at a brunette woman of medium height dressed in a plain black dress with long sleeves. She held a champagne glass in her hand and she was uncomfortably close to him looking at him with concern through her brown eyes.

"Nani?" he asked in a low voice.

"I said 'are you alright?' You look like your stressed." She explained.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly.

"Are you sure?" she asked creeping closer to him and running her finger down his muscular chest. "Because I can relieve stress. And as the young CEO of Kaiba Corp. I would sure be glad to help in any way I can." She batted her eyelashes and attempted to look seductive but not succeeding. The tall brunette sighted in annoyance , this was about the fiftieth woman who'd hit on him that night. Didn't these women realize that they were almost twice his age? Sure he was the richest man in Japan but he had still just graduated high school not too long ago, now at the ripe age of 20. Not to mention he had no interest in dating. There were much more important things to be done than have to worry about women. He clenched his jaw trying to contain his temper. Throwing a fit every time someone talked to him was _not_ good for business.

"No, I'm quite fine." He said curtly.

"Oh? Well I can be very convincing, and I can see you're stressed." She ran her hand along his chest slipping it inside his navy blue coat to run her fingers along his muscles through his white shirt that was already partially unbuttoned. He quickly snatched her wrist and she jumped.

"Woman, you are quite loathsome. I have already stated that I wish not to engage in any "activities" with you so do not irritate me." He said coldly, glaring down at her. She stared at him in shock and moved her mouth but no sound came out. He released her and walked off fully planning to leave until something, or rather someone, caught his eye. In fact it made him stop in his tracks. A young woman seemed to glide throughout the large room of people in search of someone. She had long light blond hair that feel in perfectly straight strands all the way down to her waist. Her skin was very pale, almost too pale and she was of medium height with a slim build. The strangest thing about her was her dress. It looked as if it were a replica of one of the old Victorian dresses. It was made of blood red velvet that flowed to the floor with long elaborate sleeves, tie-up strings in the front that supported her well formed chest and to complete the old Victorian look there was a hoop underneath giving the bottom a large circular look. But something about it told him that it wasn't fake. _Strange… he_ thought. But to cover up his intrigue he quickly shook his head. _Tch. Who dresses like that? _Suddenly she turned and her ice blue eyes feel upon him. He froze as she smiled and started towards him. His heart abruptly began to beat rapidly and his head seemed to cloud with fog his mind slowing. He blinked a few times and shook his head trying to shake off the haze but it simply refused to leave. The feeling got worse as she drew nearer and suddenly she was standing right in front of him.

"Kaiba, Seto-san?" she inquired. Her voce was strange. She had an odd accent that he could not place, her tone low and mysterious.

"Hai. Can I help you?" He was surprised for he didn't sound as slow or uncomfortable as he felt. What was wrong with him? She was just another woman, why did his body simply refuse to let him brush her off?

"Watashi wa Andromeda dayo. Hajimemashite." She said bowing her head politely.

"Nice to meet you." He said nodding his head briefly. She smiled revealing pearly white teeth and his stomach did a flip, his mind still clouded. His vision became fuzzy and his hearing drifted in and out. He then became dizzy and tried to remain steady on his feet, all the while his eyes never moving from her icy gaze. What was going on with him? Why was he so enthralled with this woman he didn't even know. He then realized she had been talking but all he heard was:

"-You look a bit distressed."

"Yeah, actually." He said.

What? What was he saying? Why was he admitting that? He had ten other women say the same thing to him but he had just brushed them off like they were nothing. But no, this woman had straight out told her the truth. Well, kind of. He had admitted something to her that he hadn't admitted to anyone. He _was_ stressed. The truth was that the Pegasus Enterprise was threatening to buy him out and he hadn't come out to with any new duel additions which the public was almost breaking down his doors for, plus Mokuba wasn't acting himself lately. The boy was becoming silent and closed and getting into trouble more and more and no matter how much he tried he just couldn't get hi little brother to tell him things anymore. But he hadn't told that to anyone. Why did he just admit this to her? There was something about her. She was mesmerizing and no matter how much he tried he could not break her gaze. A desire suddenly rose inside him, stronger than anything he had ever felt. He wanted her, wanted her more than anything. The only thing that mattered to him now was her and having her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She was saying, her voice spellbinding.

"Yeah." He replied almost stupidly. What was _wrong_ with him?! Why was he acting this way?!

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure." His heart skipped a beat as she slipped her arm around his and began to walk towards the door. Surprisingly he seemed to walk normally as she lead him out of the main ballroom and off in a direction he didn't know. Where were they going? Weren't they going outside for a walk? However the mysterious blonde woman led him off into a smaller empty room of the party hall. It was rather plain in terms of furniture, but what it did have was quite elaborate. The two chairs there were rosewood with velvet red cushions with detailed celtic designs and the table was also made with rosewood with its table cloth identical to the seat cushions. The walls were a cream color with a maroon border and a tapestry with more elaborate and extremely detailed designs hung from the wall. However, his attention was drawn from the room when she stopped and turned to look back up at him.

"That was a short walk." He commented. She smiled and looked as if she might blush but no color came to her cheeks.

"I have a confession." She said her mesmerizing eyes locked with his. _We're alone….. _he thought. _Oh, just keep talking…. _

"What's that?" he managed to say.

"I only wanted to take a walk because I wanted to be alone with you."

"That's fine. I wanted to be alone with you as well. Only you." A smile crossed her face and her eyes flashed.

"Come here." She commanded. _What's happened? She changed somehow…Why is she giving me orders? _he thought. But even though he was thinking against it he felt himself step closer to her and lean forward. The only thing that mattered was her.

"Closer." She ordered, and then he was putting his arms around her and drawing her close. What was he doing? _Stop it! _What was left of his rational mind screamed at him. But he ignored it. The hazy fog in his mind was taking over and he was getting lost in it. She then placed her porcelain hands on his face, they were as cold as ice!

"Now kiss me." And sure enough he leaned forward and kissed her. She tasted bad. Her lips were freezing and her breath tasted of…blood? But for some reason he couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her passionately and held her tightly and she delightfully kissed back. She then slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and slid off his suit coat. He continues with even more passion and she moved to his neck drawing the collar back and exposing the skin.

"Kaiba-san? May I ask you a question?" she asked her voice had an odd mischievous tone to it.

"Anything." He said.

" Do you mind that I'm older than you are?"

"Of course not. How much older could you be?" Suddenly her face silently transformed. Her icy blue eyes became a sickening yellow color and fangs grew from her pearly white teeth. Her ears extended to points and her breath became even more fowl.

"Oh much, much older." She mused before sinking her teeth into his neck…..


	2. Chapter 2 Daydreams and Vehicular Mansla...

AN: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Yatta! Your back for more adventures with Kaiba and Anzu! Yeah, I know the last chapter was kinda short, all my first chapters seem to start out like that. Heh heh. But hey, to make up for it I'm posting two chapters at once! Can't hate me right? Sakura runs as angry tired-of-short-first-chapter reader chase after her with pitchforks and torches O.O Well, this chapter may be a little on the short side as well, I really wanted to get these two out at the same time, so again, pardon my shortness. Also, for those of you who don't know, 'Atemu' is 'Yami Yuugi's' real name. Just letting you know! So, what happened with Kaiba and the mysterious Andromeda? And where does Anzu fit into the picture? Find out in Chapter 2….

**Chapter 2- Daydreams and Vehicular Manslaughter?**

Twenty year old Mazaki Anzu sighed heavily as she tried to concentrate on the road while fighting off a headache as she drove home from a late dance class. She couldn't wait to get home, she was so tired. Even the fast paced techno music playing in her CD player couldn't pick up her mood. Traffic couldn't move fast enough for her, she just wanted to get to bed. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days it seemed for she was too busy. She had extra dance rehearsals on top of her college classes because she had a big performance coming up of which she actually had the lead! This was her big chance and she wanted it to be perfect! And what motivated her even further was that not only was Jonouchi, Honda, Mai, Malik, Ryou and Yugi coming, but so was _Atemu_. This was her chance, her chance to dance her heart out and to do the best of her ability and win the Pharaoh's heart. The brunette sighed as her mind drifted off to a daydream that she had been having for the past two weeks.

_Anzu__ danced across the stage her feet barely touching the ground her grace surpassing that of a swan. Her gorgeous white dance dress sparkled in the stage lights her entire body telling the story of the dance. And there he sat, Atemu, in the audience his expression aw struck his cheeks adorned with a soft blush. She then struck her final pose, the lights blacked out and the curtain fell. When she stepped back out onto the stage the audience was standing and roared at the wonder of the show. Cameras flashed and roses flew in her direction. Atemu suddenly jumped on the stage and took her up in his arms and kissed her... Ah, Atemu! Finally you will be mine! _she thought excitedly.

Suddenly her attention was snapped back to reality and out of nowhere a tall dark figure ran out in front of the car! She screamed and slammed on her breaks her tires screaming and the car itself swerving. Finally it screeched to a stop. She threw it in park and sat still for a moment breathing hard her mind racing with shock. That was a close one. What had happened? Suddenly she remembered the person who had run out in front of her. Who was that? Had she hit him? She looked out the window but couldn't see anything except her own faint reflection staring back. Her face was chalk white and her cerulean eyes wide with fear and shock her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's. _Oh god! Oh god, oh god! Did I hit him?! _she thought frantically. She hurriedly unlocked her seatbelt and pushed open the car door. Thankfully there were no other cars on the dark road, but her blood ran cold as the streetlights illuminated a body lying on the road. _Oh god no! _she thought panicked. _Did I kill him?!_ She quickly ran up to him and dropped to her knees. The body was male, very tall slender and quite muscular. His hair was brown but he lay face down so she couldn't see his face. He wore a navy blue suit and there was something strangely familiar about him. _I killed him! _she though panicked.

"Hello?" she choked out just barely above a whisper feeling kind of stupid talking to a potential dead man. And of course there was no answer.

"Hello?" she said again gingerly reaching out and poking his back. It was rock card with muscle but he was still warm. _Maybe he's not dead yet! _Carefully as she could she reached over, grasped his shoulders and turned him over. A gasp escaped her full lips.

Kaiba Seto lay unconscious on the street.

_Gah__! I killed Kaiba Seto!_ he mind cried, then as an afterthought. _Actually that's not such a bad thing... _

"Kaiba! _Kabia_!" she said a little louder trying to shake him (but still truing to be careful because she wasn't sure if she had hit him or not or whether he was hurt.) Still the young CEO did not stir. There was something strange about his appearance now that she looked closer. His skin was very pale, like it had been drained of all color and there were two puncture wounds on the side of his neck that looked deep and painful but didn't drip blood… She quickly dug in her bag for her cell phone but when she whipped out the pink portable phone she discovered the battery was dead. _Shit! _she cursed. _Of all the times for it to die! She_ looked around at all of the buildings. Maybe she could find help in one of them? Suddenly, a car whizzed by nearly shaking her out of her skin in surprise. That could have hit her! Then, she stopped, her mind racing. Had she hit him? She hadn't heard or felt anything but then again, he was laying there on the side of the street. _Had_ she hit him and _killed_ him? If so, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell anyone. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as her mind concocted a horrifying scene.

_Flashing red and blue lights blinked as bright as the sun and there were people everywhere. Paramedics in light blue uniforms rushed hurriedly around and policemen circled the area trying to keep onlookers away. She, Anzu stood by and ambulance car crying with a light grey blanket wrapped around her. Her car was being examined by cops and people looked on in curiosity. As she watched, one of the paramedics leaned forward and took the slender male wrist in his hand checking the pulse, then he shook his head and motioned for the others to lift the blanket to cover Kaiba Seto's face. People gasped as they lifted him into the back of the ambulance. Then the same EMT broke off from the rest and walked over to her and a policeman who had been standing nearby. _

_ "He's dead. Kaiba Seto is dead." He said gravely. The seriousness of the situation hung heavily in the air and Anzu felt cold dread rush through her body. _

_ "Are you sure?" the policeman asked sternly. _

_ "Yes, positive. I wish I wasn't, but I am." He then walked away leaving just Anzu and the policeman. Her heart pounded. Dead? How could he be dead? What was going to happen now? What would happen to her? Would she be arrested? The policeman then turned towards her his look stern as he pulled his handcuffs. She stared at him in horror the blanket slipping from her shoulders. _

_ "I'm sorry Miss, but you are responsible for vehicular manslaughter." He said gravely. _

_ "No!" she gasped her face wrought with desperation absolute fear gripping her heart and strangling it. But the cop just looked away sadly and walked around behind her, seized her wrists and locked them in handcuffs. _

_ The scene then changed to one that was not much better than the first. She was standing in a small wooden box in the center of a large courtroom dressed in and incredibly unflattering orange jumpsuit her face pale, her cheeks tearstained and her normal cheerful eyes dull and hollow her hands clamped together in cuffs. There seemed to be so many people that sat in the courtroom, all whose eyes were centered on her, almost piercing her flesh with their stares. The judge was old with thin white hair and a very wrinkled face making him look even more stern and mean than he already was. He was then slamming his hammer down hard the harsh sound echoing through the large room and his voice boomed like thunder condemning her. _

_ "Guilty!" _

_ "No!" she sobbed. She then turned and saw Atemu, Yugi and all her friends sitting behind her. All their expressions were the same, horrified and disappointed. Yugi especially looked as if he would burst into tears any second, his large amethyst orbs shining with pain and disbelief. Mokuba also sat there. His large grey eyes were brimming with tears but his expression was fierce as he glared at her with pure hatred. But worst of all Atemu was staring at her his violet eyes shining with disappointment and disgust. She was a murderer. Murderer……_

_ "Noooo!" _

Anzu blinked back to reality and gasped jumping as another car whizzed by. No. She definitely couldn't tell anyone. She'd never be able to live it down. But what could she do? What if Kaiba really was dead? Or what if he was in need of care? Where could she take him? Those questions and more pulsed in her mind rapidly and forcefully her confusion and fear growing. What was she going to do?

AN: Dun dun dun! And it seems that already life is plunged into hell for both Anzu and Kaiba even in the first couple of chapters. Heh heh, I'm cruel like that. Again, this chapter was kind of short too, but I wanted to be able to get both of them out to all of you! I really hope you enjoyed and don't worry, more will be coming soon. You'll find that even if Kaiba miraculously survives this traumatizing night that he's going to need Anzu more than ever before…..Eep! Better go before I reveal any more!


End file.
